Archespore
'Archespores' caused the witchers to consider adding herbicide to their arsenal. Fortunately, fire proved an equally efficient remedy for these cursed plants, and using the Igni sign does not require carrying an inconvenient tank on one's back. : "Some crimes are so terrible that they fill people with terror and offend the gods. The criminal's ill will and the cruelty of his deed conceive a curse that brings the '''archespore' to life. The beast attacks innocent creatures hatefully, trying to take vengeance until justice is done."'' Location * Swamp * Kaer Morhen valley ( ) Source * In Chapter III, Geralt can talk with a "Townswoman" sitting at The New Narakort. She is blonde and wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt. She will tell him she is in the mood to spin a tale but she is thirsty. Depending on her mood, she will ask for "a mug of beer" or milk, in exchange telling Geralt about Basilisks, Wyverns and eventually Archespores. * Geralt must exit and then re-enter the inn (or meditate) after each tale to speak to her again. After Geralt has acquired all the entries she knows about, she will still ask for milk and beer but will not give any new tales or journal entries. * Curses and the Cursed Notes * Archespore remains will not contain Archespore Juice unless you have their bestiary entry. * Early in the game, torches are a quicker and safer anti-Archespore weapon than Geralt's swords. Each hit will stun it and occasionally incinerate it. Journal image Blood and Wine Expansion Bestiary entry Archespores look like gigantic, aesthetically unpleasing flowers with some of the traits of exceptionally cruel and bloodthirsty sundews. They are, however, far more dangerous that even the most colossal sundew. Their peculiar appearance makes them practically impossible to discern amidsts other plants. By the time one draws close enough to realize what they are, it is often too late to flee. '' ''According to popular belief, archespores are cursed plants grown in soil fertilized by the blood of the dying. They are most often found in places which in the past saw pogroms, bloody rituals or cruel murders Four types of archespore have been catalogued to date, differing from one another in terms of coloring: brown (the least dangerous), green and purple (the most dangerous). The final variant, said to have been cultivated by ages from Ban Ard, is the yellow archespore, whose strength is similar to that of its green-colored-cousins. Regardless of color, all archespores fight using similar methods: attacking with powerful, jaw-like leaves. If their victim is out of reach, they can also spray caustic acid which if it makes any contact whatsoever with the skin, can provoke a reaction similar to that caused by severe poisoning. Like other plants, all archespores are extremely vulnerable to fire, which is one of the most effective methods of fighting them. Silver also works well, as does any sort of shock wave. Archespores do not like strong vibrations, which cause them to flee underground at once. Due to the nature of their origins, oil damaging to cursed beings can also be useful against them. Combat Tactics Archespores has a few deadly tricks to offer. From a distance, they shoot a substance that not only causes substantial damage, but will sap your energy after the attack. Their pods can explode, releasing poison. The creature can also lunge forward if Geralt gets close. If Geralt manages to destroy the pods, the archespore will put its head in the ground to root elsewhere; it is especially vulnerable at this time. Archespores are vulnerable to cursed oil, Aard, and Igni Sign. Associated quests * Wine Wars: Vermentino * Wine Wars: Coronata cs:Archespory de:Archespore es:Arquespor fr:Ékinoppyre hu:Szúrcsohó it:Archeospore lt:Archespora pl:Archeospor ru:Археспора pt-br:Arquespora Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary